Dorian
"Say what you will about me, Cael. I'll always be your monster." 'Dorian Shaddix '''is a young, highly (and diversely) talented and highly damaged killer who, at various times, has borne a Mark, crossed swords with Makuta's lieutenants, served as one of the Peer Aurelia's prime enforcers, and worked as a consultant for the Ta-Koro Guard. History Appearance Personality A member of Bad Company, Dorian went from being a villain to an anti-hero. He befriended Joske Nimil, had several relationships with other toa, and ended Echelon's life in the treasure vault in Mangaia during the fight to open the portal to Kentoku. Abilities and Traits Relationships Allies *Tuara *Cael *Joske Nimil *Agni *Nikarra (???) *Naara I'Rohu *Stannis *Caerus Villi * Cipher Compassrose (The World's Most Interesting Bromance) Enemies *Brykon Shaddix *Ambages *Aurelia *Puroruk (unknowingly) *Grokk *Reichenbach's Cartel *NEX *Most of the Mark Bearers *Heuani *Crew of the Infernavika, past and present Quotes ''"I see his tattoo festering, his leer getting uglier by the second, and his foot is tapping like he's trying to drill a hole in the boat with his toes," I pointed out. "Maybe you and your boyfriend's romantic notions have gotten me a little punch-drunk on good vibes, but I thought redemption was going to be a bit better looking than that." "I've seen worse. If redemption has anything to do with healing, it won't be easy or clean. You need a strong stomach to wash your hands in someone else's blood. That's one thing we have in common, I suppose." - Dorian and Cael, on Utu "A known terrorist who kills people if he doesn't like the way their curtains match their wall color." - Reordin Maru, regarding Dorian "He didn't have any evidence that said the guy was guilty, he just looked suspicious. Not like he was some hideous old geezer, quite the opposite. He was almost too stunning. Like it was false." - Kol Uskey Trivia *The seemingly random switch from third-person to first-person towards the end of the Mark Bearer arc was a conscious decision to give Dorian - who, at the time, seemed enigmatic, unflappable and stoic to the point where his brutality and casual violence actually didn't make sense from a character perspective - a unique POV for the events of both the Mark Bearers plot arc and the mechanisms of the Four Peers. Not only did this provide a glimpse into one of the characters who had, to that point, been involved in so much and yet divulged so little of himself, the POV switch enabled further character development for Dorian: he displayed surprising moments of vulnerability, empathy, and nonstop dry wit that, as his casual facade began to crumble the more and more he committed atrocities on the job, began to leak out into his everyday demeanor. By the beginning of the 2013 arc, this version of Dorian was the default. *Conversely, from time to time Dorian's POV has reverted back to an objective third person, generally through the eyes of a person interacting with him; this represents Dorian withdrawing from the parts of himself he has discovered and embraced as he matures, and reverts back to an emotionless coping state of sorts. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fe-Toa Category:Mark Bearers Category:Bad Company Category:Mercenaries Category:Musicians Category:Ta-Koro Guard